rasalumfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
For information on Human Civilizations throughout Rasalum, see here Humans, or Humanity, are one of the oldest and most prevalent races in the galaxy. Although it is presumed that they are native to Pillar, the race is divided into various factions and groups spread across starships, space stations and a small number of planets throughout the Rasalum nebula and possibly beyond. Biology Humans on average live to be one hundred and fifty years old with no major augmentations to their anatomy and utilising only medicine to address any failings of their minds or bodies as they grow older. They reach maturity somewhere around their twentieth year. Anatomy Base humans have four appendages sprouting from their torso, in which their vital organs are stored, two of which are legs and the other two are arms. Both end in extensions called feet and hands respectively, the former being used for locomotion and balance and the latter being used for the manipulation of objects. Humans have one major brain organ located inside a skull of hard bone at the top of their torso connected to the rest of the body by a spinal column. Adaptations Humanity is capable of of augmenting their bodies to an astounding degree, having had some much time to experiment and develop such technology, allowing them to adapt to a number of problems common to everyday life for space faring races. Most common ones include additional or mechanical limbs to aid in tasks or the addition of an artificial or virtual intelligence modification connected to their own brain, acting as a supplement to their own minds or as personal assistance and search engines. Habitat Humans require an atmosphere of 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen with a variance of 1% of other non-toxic trace gases. They are capable of surviving in a variation of temperatures, notably not in the vacuum of space, in which they can only tolerate a few moments unprotected. Population The exact number of humans in the galaxy is unknown, estimates have put the number somewhere in the millions. The simple fact that few humans stay in the same place long enough for accurate population data to be gathered makes estimating their numbers extremely difficult. What is widely accepted is that humans are a minority race spread across the galaxy, seemingly present in one way or another in the most far flung places, though almost never in enough numbers or with enough organisation to influence their surrounding substantially. Psychology Studies by the Observers have found a number of fascinating attributes associated with human behaviour as a result of their unique position in the galaxy. Most notably, the race is extremely tribal. In the absence of a larger collective to easily assimilate into humans will quickly establish basic societies of their own. Even in cases where assimilation is possible, humans are quick to form their own sub-cultures if they feel disenfranchised (as is often the case when dealing with Pillar authorities). If living in a particular place or on board a ship, they will adopt this location as part of their identity by making it part of their name. These tribal tendencies are believed to be a result of the lack a central civilization that humanity can call its own. Secondly, it is noted that without any serious territory, any homeworld or even any overarching government, there is little to tie a human to a particular area other than family, friends, and economic gain. As a result when or if those factors are removed or when circumstances become dire Humans are quick to migrate, and even in times of peace and prosperity humanity is usually the first race to strike out into the unknown, abandoning certainty for the hope of a better tomorrow.Category:Species Category:Human